borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Varkid
|image = File:Zero_BugMorph.jpg |caption = |gender = |faction = Creature |race = Varkid |location = Caustic Caverns Tundra Express Natural Selection Annex |played by = |game = Borderlands 2 |appearances = Borderlands 2 }} Varkids are an insectoid enemy found in various locations in Borderlands 2. They are generally spawned as Larval Varkids from conical-shaped protrusions in the ground. Unlike many other creatures found on Pandora, Varkids NEVER spawn as or obtain an elemental property. Also, unlike other creatures on Pandora, Varkids have the ability to metamorphose into higher forms as they fight on the battlefield. Varkids tend to change when there are more of them on the battlefield and when they sustain substantial injury. When they level up, they dive into the ground and engulf themselves in a pod. A few seconds later, the pod will burst open and release a stronger Varkid. Additionally, when the Varkid reappears from its pod, its health is fully restored and all status effects are nullified. The amount of time needed for a Varkid to metamorphose to the next step increases with each passing step. It is also worth noting that Varkid pods are also extremely vulnerable and can be destroyed with enough damage. Destroying the pod kills the Varkid inside and grants a sizable XP bonus and additional loot. However, the higher up the ladder a Varkid goes, the tougher the pods become. Types Common *'Larval Varkid' - The lowest and weakest form of Varkid that can be found on Pandora. They attack by quickly skittering up to their enemies and scratching/biting them or by leaping/flying at them. Unless they are in a very large group, they are little more than a nuisance and can be easily dispatched with one or two melee attacks. *'Blood varkid' - A stronger variation of the Larval varkid that randomly replaces Larval Varkids in True Vault Hunter Mode. They are completely identical to Larval Varkids aside from their increased health, damage and red coloring. *'Adult Varkid' - The second stage in the Varkid chain yields a much larger, stronger and more resilient foe. Adult Varkids possess larger wings that allows them to take to the air and rain down acidic spit on their enemies or move to different locations. Their wings can be shot off with enough gunfire, while much like Spiderants they have a critical hit location on their abdomen. On the ground they can strike with a more powerful melee attack. Fought one-on-one, they don't pose too much of a threat. Though their acid spit attack can inflict the corrosive status, they are not resistant to corrosion weapons. Badasses *'Badass Varkid' - The third step in the Varkid chain. Badass Varkids are large, tough and very powerful foes. Despite having wings, they prefer to stay on the ground and attack their enemies from close-up. They also possess the ability to perform a powerful charging attack that is very difficult to avoid. Furthermore, Badass Varkids possess armored carapaces that reduce damage; Fire and Corrosive weapons are especially effective against them. * Chubby Varkid - The Chubby Varkid is an oversized Larval Varkid that has a small chance to spawn from a Varkid Nest, or evolve from a larval stage upon emerging from an adult pod. They are best taken out from a distance, as are all Varkids. Chubby Varkids have their own loot pool, as they have a chance to drop Tediore's Legendary rocket launcher, Bunny or Dahl's Legendary shield, Whiskey Tango Foxtrot. *'Mutated Badass Varkid '- This varkid is only found during the quest "Mighty Morphin'" from Sir Hammerlock. They have similiar behaviour to Adult Varkids but with massively increased damage and health. The only way these are found is to wait for a larval varkid to turn into an adult pod, then run up to it and inject it with the injector given to you by Sir Hammerlock. Unlike all other Varkids, they are practically immune to Corrosive damage. *'Super Badass Varkid' - The fourth step in the Varkid chain. Unlike the Badass Varkid, they are not armored and are vulnerable to incendiary weaponry. Instead of firing a single glob from their abdomen, they fire volleys of 6-8 shots. Just like Badass Varkids, they prefer to stay on the ground. *'Ultimate Badass Varkid - These are final step in the Varkid chain before Vermivorous and one of the most powerful enemies found in the game. One appears in Round 2 of the Creature Slaughter Dome.' *'Madame Von Bartlesby (Supreme Badass Varkid) - '''This varkid is a unique varkid found only during the quest "You Are Cordially Invited" from Tiny Tina in the Tundra Express. You must kill this varkid in order to free Sir Reginald. Madame Von Bartlesby has a small chance to drop the legendary Tediore SMG, The Baby Maker. She fires small flying suicide varkids from her abdomen that will home in on any enemies in the area. Vulnerable to incendiary weapons. *'Vermivorous the Invincible''' Vermivorous The Invincible Vermivorous The Invincible is the final metamorphosis for Varkids, the quantity and quality of loot that it drops is comparable to that of Terramorphous the Invincible. Its health is double that of Terramorphous, however. It is also known to be able to 1-2 hit most level 50 players in vault hunter mode. Category:Enemies Category:Borderlands 2